Sweet Second-Generation
by KawaiiMangaMermaid
Summary: Iona, Inuyasha and Kagome's kid has fallen head over heels for Koga's Boy. but will love be able to bloom when Inuyasha and Koga are trying their hardest to keep them apart? T for kissing and language.


Mermaid: I know I'm a bitch and haven't updated in ages but, here you go, a random one-shot to win back your trust.

Inuyasha: Yeah…, we all know that…

Kagome: SIT!

Mermaid: *face palm* this is dedicated to my two friends (Ed and Iona) whom I ship to high heaven.

"Iona!"

"Yes dad?" A fifteen year old blonde haired hanyou replied. She ran towards a hut in the woods using her sensitive nose. She had mid back length blonde hair (A/N: Yeah Iona, _Blonde_) and brown eyes. She wore a blue kimono topped haiori with a green-obi-type sash tied around her waist.

"Where were you this morning, you know Kagome can't handle Ellie by herself in the morning." Inuyasha stated gesturing to her 7 year old sister in her bed.

"I know…I just..." She trailed off.

"You just what? You were with Edward again weren't you?" he raised an accusative silver eyebrow.

"Dad, how many times do I have to say it, its Ed?!"

"So you were with him! How many times do _I _have to say that you are too young to hang around boys? Especially Koga's flea-bitten son…"Inuyasha growled out. Even though Koga had moved on and mated with Ayame, old habits die hard and their rivalry still lives on. The leader of the east and south lands and the prince of the western and north lands, a fitting match.

"Ugh!" Iona stormed off into a silent rage to the village where she would be babysitting Sango's kids.

"Inuyasha lay off. If my dad was like you I would never have met you." Kagome leaned in for the last part. "I'm sure your father would approve, he is the prince of the north-east lands. I think they know they are mates as well." She winked; her raven hair flew behind her and her Doggie ears swivelled towards a young child's cry.

**In the north…**

"What did I tell you about going to the wood, especially to see Iona?"

"Dad I-"

"Don't hang around with her."

"But Da-"

"End of story!" the 16 year old boy sighed, his curly brown hair falling past his headband. His father, Koga, stormed off. He had the same outfit as his father but with he on the other hand had brown curly hair, had a medium build with his mother's green eyes.

His mother moved towards him.

"Don't worry, Koga wanted to mate with Kagome for a while so you hanging around with Iona is bound to get him angry. Not just that, you two are just too adorable!" he sighed once mare while Ayame was fan-girling while washing up.

"Mum, I'm going to the stream, tell dad I've gone for a bath!"

He jumped off the edge of the cave without waiting for a reply. He ran through the forest picking up Iona's scent on the way. The smell of honey was mixed up with salt and water.

_Shit… what made her cry?_

Her figure came into view as he got closer to the lake. Her body was shaking and he could hear the sobs from all the way from there. He wondered what made her cry like this, she never cried. Like _ever._ Even when her friend Delilah, a black haired youkai (LOL) relation of Inuyasha, and her had a massive argument. Even when her pet wisp ran away. Even when Ellie pulled a chunk of her hair out. Something was really _wrong_.

"Iona…" He breathed. Her head whipped around, blonde tresses falling over her face.

"Ed, my Dad won't let me see you… go before" He voice broken "if he finds you he will kill you this time, you'll go home missing a limb." She laughed dryly. He sat down next to her and he finally saw the extent of the emotions she was feeling. He bright brown eyes were big and red and he nose was runny. He brushed a strand away from her face and she broke. She cried and sobbed, burying her face in his chest. She let it out. The pressure of being the eldest, the feeling of always being used, the feeling of being unloved. He didn't know what to do, he just sat there. Until she lifted her head up. She composed herself and whipped her eyes.

She started "I have to go and babysit Maya and Izzy now…" she referred to Sango kid.

But before she could move a muscle Ed had his lips on hers. They moulded together as if they were meant for each other. Her eyes widened and then slowly closed, kissing back. He rested his forehead on her's out of breath.(A/N: No graphical kissing yet Bitches! I get embarrassed writing them!)

Little did they know that three mothers where hiding in the bushes watching them all. The ginger congratulated the raven beauty who high-fived the brunette. Life was sweet.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!

Ellie: Lol..

Ed: Da fu…

Iona: *Blushing* Mermaid!

Mermaid: *evil chuckle* review if you love Edona! This is half the idea for a new story so, watcha think?

Love you all!


End file.
